


Sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams

by ashtons



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 'someone' apologises, Enjoy!, M/M, Mashton, Stuff happens, and michael cuddles ashton and stuff, ashton goes upstairs, basically cake bully ashton, but michael loves ashton, i guess, im bad at tagging, then they play fifa, ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtons/pseuds/ashtons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton has a hard time with Luke and Calum. They both made Ashton agree that he could only be in the band if he never sang in any of the songs. If he did, he would pay. See, they are both attention hoggers. They hate it if anyone else cuts into their limelight. But Ashton loves music. If he hears a beat, he will tap along, and maybe even sing a little. But that isn't ok with Cal and Luke. They haven't even uploaded most of the covers they have recorded onto YouTube because Luke lost it halfway through and violently threatened Ashton; and that wouldn't look good to their fans. To their fans, they all love each other dearly, and they get along like brothers. If only they knew Luke and Calum beat Ashton up after every cover, for the littlest reasons, like him nearly silently humming along. But notice Michael has nothing to do with this. That's because after Luke and Calum unleash on Ashton, he goes into Ashton's room, and holds him while he sleeps. He sometimes even sings if it's really bad. Then in the morning, he soothes his injuries, before making sure he's ok, and then escaping to him own room so Luke and Cal don't see him. Michael just want the best for Ashton. He doesn't deserve any of the crap he gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. uno

**Author's Note:**

> ~~EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY FICTION AND ONLY FOR THE PURPOSE OF ENTERTAINMENT OF FANFICTION. IT NOT BASED ON REAL LIFE; ALL OF IT IS AU~~
> 
> this chapter is just the introducing chapter, so it my be a little short i don't know haha
> 
> ((song title: lullabies - all time low))

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Luke yelled, straight in Ashton's face. "HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED YOUR FUCKING LESSON BY NOW?" Ashton cowered down, looking at his cajon box, silently tapping it. "FUCKING RESPOND YOU TWAT," Luke screams.

"I'm sorry," Ashton barely whispers. He draws little shapes on the cajon box, trying to distract himself from the tears forming in his eyes. He can't let them fall, he can't let Luke see him cry again.

"You should be," Luke spat. "Cal, delete that one, we can't let the fans see it."

Ashton swallows the lump growing in his throat, really hoping Michael was here. But he was out getting groceries. He waited for Luke and Cal to leave the room, before escaping to his room to let the tears spill. He's sick of this. All he wants is to be a successful musician in a band with his friends. He didn't ask for any of this bullshit. This was NOT what he signed up for.

Ashton was lay on his bed when he heard the door open. He jumped up, and stood at the top of the stairs, making sure it was who he thought. Yep, it was him. His guardian angel. Michael was home. "Mike," Ashton whispered.

Michael looked up at him and whispered, "hey."

"Can I speak to you?" Ashton whispered, making sure Luke and Cal didn't hear.

Michael looked down to the kitchen, and then back up at Ashton. "Lemme go put this away, and I will be right up."

Ashton walked back into his bedroom, tidying up loose clothes off the floor, ready for Michael to come in. While Ashton was cleaning a bit, he was humming, lost in the song, so he didn't hear the door open. He deepened into the song, singing the lyrics, while Michael was watching in adoration, leaning against the door frame. Michael cleared his throat, getting Ashton's attention. "Oh, uh-hey," Ashton whispered, caught of guard. "Come on in."

Michael walked into the room, and perched on the end of the bed. Ashton sat next to him, silence filling the air. "So, er.. What did you wanna talk about? Did they do anything?" Michael said, searching Ashton's eyes, sounding a little panicked.

"No, no. But Luke threatened me, like always." Ashton looked down at his hands, picking at the skin next to his nails. Michael looped his arm around Ashton's waist, pulling him in close. Ashton leaned his head on Mike's shoulder, so he didn't see the tears forming in his eyes again.

"It'll be okay, baby. They will learn you are just passionate about music," Michael said, rubbing circles on Ash's back.

"I hope so," Ashton mumbled into Mike's chest. "I hope it's soon, too."

They sat like this, in each other's company, until it was dinner time. "Come on you, let's get some food in your body," Michael said before tickling Ashton. Ashton laughed hard, fighting Michael off, before standing up and grabbing Michael's hand, dragging him out the door. When the two got down the stairs, Ashton released Michael's hand and Michael silently whimpered at the loss of contact. When they got to the kitchen, Luke and Calum were sat at the dining table. Luke was the first to speak after a few moments of awkward silence: "So, Ashton. That was quite the performance you made in the cover us 3 did today."

"Remember what we agreed when you joined the band?" Calum spoke up.

"That I would pay if I sang along," Ashton mumbled.

"What was that?" Luke asked, a clear evil smirk on his face.

"That I would pay if I sang along," Ashton said, louder.

"Uh huh, so you know what that means," Calum said, standing up. He walked over to Ashton, who cowered away slightly. He tried to reach for Michael's hand but he wasn't there; he had gone to the fridge.

Michael knew he had to do something, but he didn't know what. He glanced at Luke, who was also making his way over to Ashton. He shoved him into the living room, making Ash fall to the ground. Calum straddled Ashton's waist, and Michael winced as he went in for the first shot at Ashton's jaw.


	2. due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is introducing mashton fluff yay my fAVOURITE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellollollollollollollo im so sorry for the extremely late update. i have been working on this chapter ever so slightly each week since the last update and its finally finished. its just a bit longer than the last chapter but i feel its a better one. okay so with that being said i hope you enjoy B}

Ashton woke up, aching all over. Last night wasn't too bad; especially after Michael sang his favourite slow songs quietly in his ear, and held him close. He rolled over, feeling the space next to him, indicating Michael had already left. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, groaning at the sharp pain at his side where Calum has kicked repeatedly. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom to get washed and check his wounds. As he got to the bathroom, he instantly saw the purple and black bruises forming on his cheek, jaw and around his eye. He sighed, before deciding to brush his teeth. As he was rinsing his mouth with mouthwash, he heard someone come in to his room. What. He started to panic, just in case it was Luke or Calum. He hadn't even done anything, so why was he worrying? The person was moving around, and humming slightly. They were humming Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia. As soon as he heard that, he immediately knew it was Michael. He cautiously opened the bathroom door, so his presence would still go unknown. Michael was tidying Ashton's slightly messy bedroom, picking up loose clothes and putting them into the washing basket. Ashton tip-toed over to Michael and hugged him from behind, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "Hey," Michael said, softly.

"Hi," Ashton murmured into Michael's back.

"How are you doing this morning?" Michael asking, turning round to look into Ashton's eyes. Michael quickly scanned Ashton's face which was covered in purple and blue. He gently stroked Ashton's cheek with his thumb trying to soothe any pain.

"I have bruises all up my side but not many." Ashton stood back and lifted his shirt to show a huge mark that clearly showed where he had been kicked.

"Calum and Luke got wasted last night after you fell asleep which is a good thing because they get less angry and violent. They're still going to be in bed until mid afternoon so you can come down and get some food if you like. You won't get in their way and then we can maybe watch a movie?"

"Sure, that will be nice," Ashton smiled.

Michael and Ashton made their way downstairs, Michael leading just to make sure Luke and Calum weren't up early. Michael prepared some cereal for Ashton and got the first aid kit ut to bandage Ashton up a bit. Once Ashton had finished eating, Michael applied some aloe vera to Ashton's bruises and cut to soothe them and lessen the swelling. Michael finished cleaning Ashton's wounds up so they made their way to the living room.

"Pick a movie any movie," Michael said to Ashton, gesturing to the wide range of dvds on the shelf.

"School Of Rock!" Ashton suggested excitedly.

"School Of Rock it is, then." Michael took out the disc, put it in the player and sat on the sofa. As the previews were playing, Ashton prepared some snacks and drinks. The menu popped up just as Ashton sat down on the floor next to Michael's feet.

Michael loved observing Ashton when he was enjoying himself. Everytime Ashton laughed at something Jack Black had said, his eyes went squinty and his grin was pure. Michael almost forgot how broken the boy was. Michael smiled sadly down at Ashton thinking about the things Luke and Calum do to him. Ashton turned to him and looked up, seeing the sad smile.

"Ya alright?" Ashton questioned with a mouthful of popcorn.

"Yeah just thinking," Michael responded.

Ashton reached for the remote to pause the film, "about what?"

"No no don't pause, carry on watching. Just ignore me it's okay." Michael stopped Ashton's hand in time to snatch the remote and put it on the other side of his body. "You're having fun and I don't want to be in the way of that."

"M'kay," Ashton said defeatedly. He turned back to the tele, his eyes gleaming when Jack Black assigned a kid to become the drummer.

~~

Just as School Of Rock were about to go onto stage to compete in Battle Of The Bands, Luke and Calum came storming down the stairs. "What are you two doing?" Luke spat, grabbing the remote and turning the tele off.

"Hey! I was-" Ashton started but Michael clamped his mouth shut with his hand.

"You were what?" Calum snarled.

Michael feverishly took away his hand, hoping Ashton wouldn't say anything that got them both into trouble.

"Nothing," Ashton said. Michael sighed in relief before standing up and clearing away any bowls or plates they were using.

"Good," Calum seethed. "Clear up all your shit, we're recording a cover now."

Michael and Ashton thought the same thing in that moment- "Here we go again."


	3. tre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk this is a filler iM SORRY

The cover went sort of smoothly; Ashton did slip a bit, but he was only humming to keep the beat and Calum suggested they leave him because if he had gone wrong with the timing, it would've ruined the whole and that would've called for punishment. So Luke brushed it off with a warning. Ashton had dinner with the boys for the first time in ages so it was a bit awkward. Michael suggested they played Fifa because if they played something Ashton was good at, and thrashed Luke, who knows what would happen.

Ashton chose to get some snacks, preparing separate bowels so there is no tension. He wants tonight to go smoothly, because it may be the only night in a long time where Ashton is black and blue for doing the thing he loves.

Luke and Calum were starting the first game as Ashton walked back in with the snacks. Luke had chosen Manchester United and Calum had chosen Liverpool FC. Calum scored the first goal with Gerard. "YESSSS STEVIE I LOVE YOU MAN," Calum shouted in ecstasy. Luke huffed, getting a head start on running the opposite direction on the screen. "Do you think you will get away with this, Lucas?" Calum snatched the ball off of Luke's player and booted it out of the pitch to get it out of play. "I'm always going to be better at Fifa than you, Lucas," Calum winked, grabbing a handful of whatever he could reach and shoved it in his mouth. Ashton was having difficulty seeing what was going on because, as he was partially blind, he need glasses, and they had gotten broken months ago when Luke hit him so hard they flew off and shattered. All he could see on the screen was lots of green and red dots moving about on the screen. He could vaguely read the score but by the time it was clear enough for him to read, Luke had scored, creating an uproar from him, throwing himself onto Calum playfully, mocking Calum for what he said earlier."

 _'I'm always going to be better at Fifa than you'_ you said.  _'Do you think you will get away with that'_ you said. Well, looks like I'm about to thrash you." Luke laughs childishly, before throwing some cheese puffs at Calum's face.

Ashton wishes it was always like this, having laughs, watching - or trying to watch - the other lads playing Fifa. He  didn't understand why it was always him targeted when he joins in with the song in covers. Calum ALWAYS sings when he's not supposed to, and when he does, Ashton goes off time and Luke's eyes burn into his head and he knows he's going to get punished afterwards when it wasn't his fault.

Ashton comes out of his daydream when a Dorito collides with his eye. "You're such a mope," Calum states bluntly.

"Oh, uh- I was just thinking, sorry." Ashton brushes the Dorito dust off his eye.

"I was asking if you wanted to play Fifa." Calum sighed, obviously tired of repeating himself. 

"I'm good with watching you guys, thanks though," Ashton smiled at the offer.

Calum sat back on the sofa, next to Michael who had moved while you were daydreaming to get a better view of the television. He was playing Calum next and he chose Arsenal because it was the only English football team he knew other than Liverpool and Man U. He also noticed Luke was gone and he wondered where he was, when the downstairs toilet flushed. Luke came back into the living room and sat down next to Ashton. The weight of Luke throwing himself onto the sofa made Ashton wince. Luke saw this and asked harshly, "what's the matter with you?"

"Uh, nothing - you just made me jump," Ashton muttered in reply.

"Why," Luke asked, less aggressively this time. Ashton thought he was starting to soften but he couldn't be sure so he stepped around the question carefully.

"I don't know; you can be quite spontaneous when you, uh, come at me?" Ashton didn't mean it to sound like a question, but he couldn't go back now.

"Oh, okay." Luke ended it there and took some snacks and put them in his mouth. He cheered Calum on, earning daggers from Michael. Luke winked and sat back, playing with his lip ring, cockily.

Calum and Michael finished their game, and took a rest. The rest of the boys were laughing and talking about the scores from the weekend, and because Ashton hadn't watched the games, he got up to go upstairs. "Where are you going?" Calum turned his attention from the conversation to Ashton who was now making his way up the stairs.

"You guys were talking about something I don't know anything about so I thought I'd leave you be and go upstairs," Ashton pointed up the stairs then looked back at Calum.

"We can talk about something you want, if you like?" Calum countered.

"Nah, it's fine. You guys go ahead" Ashton smiled a sort-of-sad smile and wandered upstairs. He heard the lads muttering downstairs as he closed his bedroom door. He walked around his room, picking up anything that didn't belong on the floor. He put one of his shirts back inn the wardrobe when he heard the rest of the boys went quiet and he heard Michael talking to them. He didn't know what he was saying but he could guess it was something serious because he stopped the talking about football for it. 

Ashton sat down on his bed, trying his hardest to listen in on what he was saying. He knew they were talking about him because he had heard his name quite a few times. Then it all went silent and he heard someone coming up the stairs. Ashton rushed to his feet, pretending to be doing something just in case the person comes into his room. The mystery person came into his room, fuming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg im back hi did you miss me
> 
>  
> 
> probably not but HEY YEAH I MISSED WRITING BUT I'VE BEEN CAUGHT UP WITH SCHOOL YE AND IM SORRY
> 
> btw i'm sorry about the cliffhanger buy i wrote this at 2am and i couldnmt write any more.
> 
> also WHOS EXCITED FOR DON'T STOP AS THE NEW SINGLE?! ITS MY FAVOURITE SONG AND ITS ALSO COMING CLOSE TO THE ALBUM RELEASE YAAAAY!!

**Author's Note:**

> i will try and update every week maybe even twice a week yay


End file.
